Who's the REAL END?
by NaLuFan21
Summary: Now that Gray has Devil Slayer magic, and can see demon cells coming off of people who are demons... What happens when Gray sees demo cells with tremendous magic coming off of his rival... NATSU DRAGNEEL! All rights to the owner of this picture and all rights to Hiro Mashima...
1. WHAT'S UP WITH THOSE DEMON CELLS!

**Hey guys! NaLufan21 here! Ok...so...this is my very first action story...so...pls dont blame me if it's bad! Well! Here goes!**

After the fight with Tartaros...and the disbanding of Fairy Tail...and the loss of Gray's father...Gray made one vow.

"I WILL DESTROY E.N.D IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!"

Now that Gray had Devil Slayer maic...he could see demon cells coming of of demons and can destroy them. He obviously noticed Mirajane with demon cells! She _is_ the devil! Duh!

But...

One day...he saw Natsu fighting a bunch of S class monsters and Natsu was in his total serious mode. And with Gray's demon sensing power, he was able to see that Natsu had demon cells coming of of him!

"What could this mean? Is Natsu a demon? Sure his dad's a dragon, but what's with all these demon cells with tremendous magic?"

Gray decided NOT to ask since Natsu's a flame head and decided to find out by himself.

He first went to the Mgic Library. He found that it would probabbly take him a while to find out EXACTLY who and what Natsu Dragneel is. So, he decided to live there for a few days/weeks/months. Or...just until he finds his answer.

From way out on Teroujmma island, Zeref was watching over his precious little brother...

E therious

N atsu

D ragneel

END!

Mavis on the other hand, was watching Gray from the heavens. She desperatley wanted to tell Gray exactly who and what Natsu is and before Gray finds out, she wants to tell him not to destroy E.N.D!

 **Ya, ya, ya! This was a short chapter! But hey! This is just the beginning! Ok? It gets longer and better in the next few chapters!**

 **Pls review and favourite!**

 **-NaLufan21**


	2. The book and the treasure

**I'm back! Sorry for late update!**

AT THE MAGIC LIBRARY

Gray P.O.V

ARGH! I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING ON DDMON PARTICALES !

Normal P.O.V

Mavis was watching Gray and decided to give Gray the book the love of her life (Zeref) gave to her many years ago. The book Zeref admired the most.

"The Story of my Brother's Life"

"Here you go Gray. Even if it has a title that has nothing to do with Demon Particales, I'm sure you'll get everything you need to know."

Gray took it and inside, it revealed facts and how strong E.N.D was, what type of demon particales would come of of E.N.D and E.N.D's birth. HUH?! E.N.D WAS BORN WHEN NATSU WAS BORN! very suspicious...

After that, there was an adress, 15 Magnolia Avenue. Under that, was a key. Gray decided to go there and see what's there.

He stuffed the book Mavis gave him in his bag and went of for 15 Magnolia Avenue. When he arrives, apparantely, 15 Magnolia Avenue is the Girls' dorm Fairy Hills!

"MAVIS! ARE U TRYING TO MAKE ME A PERVERTED FREAK!"

He just decided to walk around the exterior of the dorm. He walked all around for bout 20 times and hasn't found anything! Whenu suddenly, sumthing hit his butt when he tried to sit down.

"SHIT! OUCH!"

He looked down to find a treasure box. He took out the key and slipped it in the hole. It worked! Inside it revealed a...MAP!

UGH!

It showed that the other treasure chest is INSIDE the Dorm.

He thought of how he would go in...

DING!

a great idea popped in his mined **(since this was after the fight between Natsu and Zeref where Natsu finds out he's E.N.D, and this is after the dispantion and revival of Fairy Tail (SPOILERS!) they had those cell phone lacrima things.)**

Gray dialed, code Gray-sama (it's obvious)

"Hey Juvia!"

"OMG! Gray-sama! This is the first time Gray-sama called Juvia! Anyway, what would Gray-sama like?"

"Um, can yu meet me at the entrance of the dorm?"

"Juvia's already heading downstairs!"

"Oooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyy then!"

IN FRONT OF DORM

"Hi Juvia! I have a favour to ask."

"ANYTHING for Gray-sama!"

"Ok, so, as i was walking, I saw Natsu and I saw demon cells coming of of him. They had tremendous magic power!"

"Go on. Juvia will now listen with full attention"

"I went to the Magjc library to look for answers. Then the First appeared and gave me a book. It told me great facts about E.N.D! But, i didn't get why the First gave me a book on E.N.D! I found a key and adress at the back and the adress well, lead here. I looked all around the exterior. When i sat, a box hit me. When i looked, it was a treasure box! I opened it with the key to reveal another map! Nere's the part I need your help with. The map, leads INSIDE the dorm. Do you think you can find it and bring it here? But whatever you do,DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABUT THIS AND DON'T OPEN THE TREASURE BOX!"

"Hai! I will find that treasure box no matter what! "

Juvia took the map and went to follow it, when she finally got there, there was the treasure box! It was suprisingly in HER room hidden in the secret cabinet she never used and/nor used!

She brought it to Gray and Gray unlocked it with the key and they both opened it revealing...

 **Fufufufufufufufu...wait till next chapter to find out!**


	3. What's This!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I was sortta busy,... but anyway!**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

Juvia brought the treasure chest revealing...

A video lacrima!

Gray P.O.V

Hmmmmm...

I video huh...

Let's watch it!

Normal P.O.V

The screen satarted clearing and there it showed Zeref and another man. Then, bold white words poped up and it said "my dad". Then, i small boy with a few strands of pink hair appeared beside Zeref's father

"Urm...Gray-sama, doesn't that boy lool like Natsu-san?"

"Oh yeah! Your right Juvia!"

A new slide popped up and there was Natsu, who seemed a little bit older. "Big brober Zeref!" Natsu said.

Gray P.O.V

NO! NO WAY! IS ZEREF...NO! ZEREF CAN'T BE NATSU'S BIG BROHER! NO WAY!

But...it's possible..Zeref creates demons and i saw demon cells coming of of Natsu! So...

Can it be? Natsu is related to...Zeref?

Normal P.O.V

It kept showing slides of Natsu's and Zeref's child hood and showed more and more proof that Natsu is related to Zeref.

Then, there was a slide that appeared with huge fire!

A dark guild was attacking Natsu's family! Natsu's father and mother died and left Zeref and Natsu. Suddenly, from behind, someone used gun magic and aimed for Zeref but got Natsu.

Zeref was furious! He turned around with a scary face thirsty for blood. Zeref couldn't control his magic and lost consiousness. When he came to, he looked around and EVERYONE! Everyone in his town had died! Even his beloved little brother...

Zeref took his dead brothers body and carried it wherever he went! He eventually found an abandoned temple and built his hideout there. There, Zeref created a lacrima and put Natsu in it.

400 YEARS LATER!, it said in white letters

Zeref look young but was now very old. He came back to Natsu and Natsu finally woke up. Natsu had forgoten everything...

It took 400 years because in order for Natsu to be revived, Zeref implanted demon cells in Natsu and named him Etherious Natsu Dragneel! It took 400 years for the demon cells to completely revive Natsu.

It showed how Zeref met up with Igneel and asked him to teach Natsu, dragon slayer magic. Then, it showed when Natsu and Zeref met again after so many years.

END OF VIDEO

Gray P.O.V

Argh! None lf this adds up!

Argh!

Let's seee...

Hold on...

I feel demon cells behind me.

...

Oh, it!s juzt Natsu...WAIT! NATSU!

Natsu P.O.V

So, Gray has caught on to me and Zeref was telling the fuckin truth...huh...

Normal P.O.V

"Ya! Ya! I'm E.N.D!", Natsu said with visible tears in his eyes.

"Ya, figures...you do know, my goal right? To defeat E..N.D right? Welll...I-"

"GRAY! PLS! PLS! Pls! Pls don't kill me! I don't wanna leave Fiore. I don't wanna leave Magnolia, I don't wanna leave Fairy Tail and most of all...

I DON'T WANNA LEAVE LUCY!", Natsu cried so loud everyone in Fairy Hills could hear!

"I-i-i-i **(continued in next chapter)** ", Gray staggers.

 **Soooooooo! How'd u like the new chapter?**

 **Pls like, follow and review!**


	4. Gray's Decision

**Hey guys! NaLufan21 here! And here's a new chapter of my FIRST action fanfic!**

"I-i-i-i-i-i don't know what to do!", Gray shouts with trembling fear in his eyes and voice. Gray fell onto his knees and started crying.

Gray P.O.V

Argh! I don't know what the fucking do! This is SO frustrating! Argh! I don't wanna kill Natsu even though he's a jackass, that's how we show our friendship! He's Fairy Tail's chain of friendship, chain of courage, chain to everything! He lives for us and we live for him.

But, if I don't kill him, dad...dad...will look down on me. I don't want that to happen either!

Normal P.O.V

Suddenly Gray fainted from the heat he felt from the stress.

"GRAY! GRAY! GRAY!", Natsu called. And then DARKNESS. Gray coouldn't hear nor see anything.

"Juvia! Help Gray!", Natsu panicks.

"Juvia shall help Gray-sama.", Juvia responded sternly.

Juvia ran to the lobby of Fairy Hills and grabbed a small towel and used her water magic to put cold water on it. Then she grabbed a fan and... Wendy.

Wendy used her healing magic while Juvia putt the towel on Gray's forehead and fanned him.

Natsu P.O.V

Argh! I must've pushed him into thinking so hard he fainted! Argh! I'm so stupid!

Gray P.O.V

Where am I? I can't see anything! Hold on! There's a light! Over there! Let's see...

*GASP*

NO WAY!

"Dad? Is that you?", I ask. There's a vision of my old man infront of me!

"Yes son. Its me. Though I am still dead.", my dad responded.

"I don't care! I'm just happy to see you!"

"Me too Gray. Now listen up...I won't look down on you if you don't kill Natsu. He _is_ your greatest nakama! I won't look down on you. I'll be proud of you son. There really is no way to defeat E.N.D nor Zeref without killing Natsu. Unless you find a way my boy. And I _know_ you'll find a way. Also, when are you gonna confess to that water mage?"

And with that, my dad disappeared.

"Dad!", i shouted with tears in my eyes.

Then I saw light. There was Natsu, Wendy and, beautiful as ever, Juvia,

Normal P.O.V

"Whew! What a relief!", they all sighed in unison.

"Arigato Wendy", Natsu and Juvia said while bowing.

"Ah! You don't have to bow to me! But, you're welcome anyways!", she said running of.

When Wendy was gone, Gray spoke.

"Oi. Flame for brains! I ain't gonna kill you! While I was down, I saw a vision of my dad and he told me not to kill you. But he dosen't know any way to kill Zeref without killing you..."

"Oh"

"Though, he belives we can find a way!"

Also, you liiiiiiiiike Lucy!~"

"Eh?! Oh...uh...erm...eh...urm...maaaaaaaybe~"

"I KNOW YOU DO FLAME FOR BRAINS! Just like how I love Juvia!"

Gray turned around, to face Juvia with a small grin on his face.

Juvia P.O.V

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAY!

GRAY-SAMA LOVES JUVIA! YAYAYAYAY! I'll ask him on our first DATE later as actual boyfriend and gurlfriend!

Normal P.O.V

"So just confess to her Natsu. She'll protect you even more than she ever did before! While you do that, we can try and think about how to kill Zeref without killing you. Mk?"

"Sure? But one question...how should i confess to Lucy?"

"You can buy her flowers, tell her to meet you at the tree." **(you guys know which tree I'm talking about right?)**

 **"** GREAT IDEA! THANKS GRAY!"

"Now Natsu, Juvia. This secret stays between us!"

"Hai!", Natsu and Juvia said in unison.

"Let's go on a date Gray-sama~!", Juvia squeels with hearts in her eyes.

"Sure Juvia..."

"AND I'LL PREPARE TO CONFESS TO LUCY!", Natsu says running of,

 **SOOOOOO! How'd you like the NaLu and GrUvia in here? NALU and GrUvia FTW!**

 **OK! GUYS!**

 **These are the days I'll be updating ARRESTED! and Who's the REAL E.N.D?...**

 **Who's the REAL E.N.D-Tuesday nights**

 **ARRESTED!-Wednesday nights**

 **This might change according to ke being banned from electronics and shit like that.**

 **Till next time!**

 **-NaLufan21**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

 **HELLO GUYS! I am not going to make ANY chapters for a while (maybe like a month)...**

 **SO GOODBYE FOR NOW FOLLOWERS!**

 **I'm sorry! I'm just really busy with school and shit and I have MAJOR writers block!**

 **See ya!**

 **-Nalufan21**


	6. Natsu's Confession

**Hi guys! I'm FINALLY back! I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I just seriously had MAJOR writers block! But like. Who doesn't? Anyway! In this chapter...hehehe...NATSU CONFESSES TO LUCY! Read to find out how. Hope you like it!**

Natsu P.O.V

Y'know. Sometimes, ice princess isn't such an idiot. I'm finally gonna confess to Lucy! Yay!

First I'll get some candles to decorate the tree with. But not just any candles! The flames are obviously going to be lit by me! So, I'll make them into the shape of the celestial spirits' symbols!

2pm

HOLD IT! I'm preparing all this stuff...but haven't invited LUCY! I'm an idiot.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu crawled through Lucy's window and waited.

It appeared she was taking a shower.

Natsu P.O.V

Maybe just a little peek.

*opens the door*

Lucy P.O.V

EE! Someone's in my house! Probabbly Natsu.

He better not open the door and peek!

*door opens*

Normal P.O.V

"Natsu! You pervert!", Lucy screeches.

"Oh. Lucy. I didn't know you were here.", Natsu lied.

"Fine. But close you eyes so I can put on a towel", Lucy responds.

"Ugh!"

*Lucy puts on towel*

Normal P.O.V

"Ok. So, Luce. Um...I heard there was like something going on at the tree at mid-night. Wanna go with me?", Natsu asks obviously nervous.

"Sure. I'll go. But let it not be me summoning a celestial spirit for your STUPID PRANKS! Or I'll slap you!", Lucy screams recalling that day.

"On my dick?", Natsu whispers.

"WHAT?!", Lucy shouts.

"I said oh my frick.", Natsu says weirdly.

"Oookayy...", Lucy says confused and suspicious.

"Anyway. So, ya. Mid-night tonight at the tree. And you know when I asked for Virgo so we could dig up those embarassing pics. Pls dress as sexy as you were on that night."

Then Natsu went on his way.

Lucy P.O.V

Be as sexy? WTF?!

This is starting to get creepy! But I'll do it for his sake. Besides. I _do_ have a crush on him. I hope he likes me back.

Though shit will happen if we start dating. He'll get beat up by Loke and Sting. Aw shit.

NAH! He's Natsu! He'll knock them out in no time! He is a dragon after all!

11pm

Natsu P.O.V

Yay! Everything is SET! Now, I just have to make sure everything is in order.

11:30pm

Natsu P.O.V

Almost time! I should light up all the candles now. And the tree...

11:55pm

Lucy P.O.V

Like Natsu requested! I'm smokin HOT!

Normal P.O.V

Lucy walks over to the tree. When she gets there, she sees fire shaped in the symbols of all her celestial spirits. She walks some more to see just Natsu standing there. **(Notice: i got the candles idea from the movie: The Book of Life)**

When Natsu sees Lucy. He creates a big fire pen and writes on the tree "I LOVE YOU LUCY!"

Lucy walks over to Natsu with a pretty scary face holding her fist up.

Natsu P.O.V

Aw shit! She doesn't like me after all...

Normal P.O.V

Lucy slaps Natsu...HARD! Then she picks him up from the ground and pins him against the tree kissing him passionately.

Natsu kisses back. They pull away to catch some air. "I love you too Natsu.", Lucy says, "I just slapped you because you burned every single fucking leaf on the tree!"

"Oh well! We'll just pretend that wasn't us-"

"Us?! You mean you!"

"FINE! Let's pretend that wasn't you."

"OH C'MON NATSU!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*silence*

Natsu P.O.V

Oh! How could I forget!

"Oh Luce~"

"Mhm"

"What're you doin? We still have to do 2 more things!"

"What? Seduction and sex?"

"AW HELL NAH!

Lol! Lucy's blushing! HARD!

"Follow me!", Natsu says enthusiastically.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu lead Lucy to the back of the tree where there were FIREWORKS!

Natsu only had 3 but they were VERY special! It cost Natsu 1 000 000 jewel just to buy them!

When Natsu lit the red one. There was a big heart that appeared in the sky. Immediately after that. Natsu lit a pink one spelling Natsu and half of an "x". And immediately after that Natsu lit a yellow one. Showing the other half of the "x" and spelling Luce. Reading Natsu x Lucy.

From far away Gray and Juvia could see the fireworks form their restaurant.

"Heh. So, flame for brains _did_ confess."

"Oooh! Gray-sama~! Can you make fireworks like that for me too?"

"First of all. I'M AN ICE WIZARD! Second of all THOSE THIGS ARE REALLY FUCKING EXPENSIVE! Third of all. Just plain AW HELL NAH!"

After a long while in awe-world, Lucy said, "Omg! NATSU! I LOVE THEM! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO!"

"But Luce! We're not done. Take my hand."

Natsu and Lucy walked hand in hand to the canal. They sat there for a while talking about officially being girlfriend and boyfriend. Then they walked again and they reached what appeared to be a dark forest.

"N-natsu. Why did you take me HERE?!"

"Patience Luce!"

A few moments later, glowing cherry blossoms bloomed everywhere!

Lucy P.O.V

Sakuras! OMG! THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL!

"Y'know Luce. I know you thnk these are pretty.", Natsu says.

"Ya! THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

"But I can find the most beautiful one of all."

Natsu points out his finger and points at different places as in trying to see which one is prettier.

Then he finally turns, faces me, points to me, and says, "HERE! The prettiest one of all!"

With that. They kiss passionately under the glowing cherry blossoms.

 **SOOO! DID U LIKE IT?! I hope you did! Pls like, follow and review!**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
